


Lunch Hour

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey is one student to whom Ian just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Hour

”So. In conclusion…” Ian trailed off, eyes drifting to the black haired boy in the back of the classroom.

 

He was sitting up straight, arms folded over his chest, an eyebrow raising when he realized Ian was looking at him.

 

Ian shook himself out of it, clearing his throat.

 

”Who can tell me what the point of the book was? What was the author trying to convey?” Ian asked, wanting to have this class over with as soon as possible, otherwise it was very likely he would do something stupid. Like get a boner.

 

A couple of hands went up to answer, and Ian pointed to a girl in the front.

 

While she was talking though, he didn’t look at her.

 

No matter how much he tried to stop himself, his eyes drifted back to the male student, arms still very crossed over his chest, flexing the very prominent muscles.

 

The student tilted his head, looking back at Ian.

 

”Very good” Ian said, praying to god what the girl had said was actually good, and that nobody had noticed his momentary lapse in concentration.

 

The class went on for about five more minutes, and then finally, Ian could let the students go.

 

”Remember the test on Friday, it’s worth almost half your grade!” He called loudly, making sure it would reach the ears of the students who had already walked out into the hallway. ”Milkovich” Ian said then, making the boy turn around. ”I need to talk to you”

 

He nodded, acting nonchalant as he sauntered up towards Ian’s desk.

 

Ian waited until everyone had exited the room, and then he went to the door, closing it, and locking it before making his way back to Mickey and wrapping his arms around his waist, smashing their lips together in a passionate, dirty kiss.

 

Mickey hummed in appreciation, fisting Ian’s dress shirt to pull him closer.

 

”Babe, you really shouldn’t be teasing me like that” Ian whispered into Mickey’s mouth, making him chuckle.

 

”I don’t know what you’re talking about”

 

Ian let out a quiet noise, moving his hands down to Mickey’s ass, kneading it for a few seconds before turning them around, lifting Mickey up onto the wooden desk.

 

”Fucking flexing. Making me think about fucking you”

 

”Hm” Mickey said, wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist and pulling him closer as he moved his lips to Mickey’s neck. ”You’ve fucked me plenty of times” Mickey reminded him, and he could immediately feel Ian’s lips form a smile.

 

”Mhm” Ian hummed, pressing a last kiss to the neck before lifting his head, connecting their lips again.

 

Mickey enjoyed the way Ian’s tongue slid over his, the taste that was purely Ian filling Mickey’s senses.

 

”You sure we’re not gonna get caught here?” Ian asked as Mickey worked on getting his shirt off.

 

”Fuck, no. That’s what makes it hot”

 

Something about the way Mickey’s voice purred when he said the last word, made Ian go crazy.

 

Mickey grabbed a hold of Ian’s bottom lip with his teeth, dragging a low groan out of him as he worked on his zipper.

 

”Fuck” Ian hiccuped into Mickey’s mouth as he wrapped a strong hand around his cock, jerking it slowly.

 

Mickey captured Ian’s lips in an actual kiss again, fucking his mouth with his tongue as the strokes became faster, making sure Ian was as hard as he could be.

 

”Fuck” Ian repeated when Mickey swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock. ”You gotta stop, I’m getting close”

 

Mickey did so, and pressed a last kiss to Ian’s lips before laying back on the desk, pushing his jeans off as far as he could.

 

Ian pulled them off the rest of the way, and then leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s jawline as he pushed his shirt up, running a hand down his chest and grabbing a hold of his cock, tugging on it a few times, making Mickey let out small moans.

 

”Gotta hurry up, man” Mickey reminded him soon, and Ian nodded, wishing that he could have some more time to appreciate Mickey’s body.

 

He’d make that happen at some point, but not right now.

 

Instead, he bent over to grab the lube out of the pocket of his jacket, making Mickey bite his lip at the nice view.

 

Their eyes locked as Ian prepared a few of his fingers.

 

”This really shouldn’t feel right, should it?” Ian joked as he bent forwards slightly, circling Mickey’s rim with a finger.

 

”Fuck what it should be. Kiss me” Mickey said, and Ian grinned, capturing Mickey’s lips between his right as he pushed a finger into him.

 

Mickey’s breath hitched, and Ian swallowed his quiet moans, continuing to open him up slowly.

 

Mickey moved a hand to the back of Ian’s neck, grabbing at the red hairs as they explored each others mouths, the taste that nobody else could get them.

 

Ian soon added another finger and began scissoring them, stretching Mickey best as he could before he pulled them out, suddenly remembering they were on a time limit. Lunch wouldn’t last forever.

 

”You okay?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah, man. Hurry up and get in me” Ian pressed a last kiss to Mickey’s lips before straightening up and reaching for a condom, tearing it open with his teeth.

 

Mickey spread his legs, lifting them to Ian’s shoulders with a smirk plastered onto his face.

 

Ian looked down at him, and once he was prepared, he bent forwards, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s lips while placing the tip of his cock to Mickey’s entrance.

 

Right as he slid inside of him, Mickey moved his lips to Ian’s shoulder, trying to stifle the moans wanting out.

 

Ian placed his lips on Mickey’s collar bone, starting to make a hickey as he moved out of him and then thrusted back in again, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout Mickey’s body.

 

Nothing would ever be able to measure up to this.

 

Mickey moved his legs to Ian’s waist again, pulling him closer as Ian kept fucking him, making him slide back and forth on the table with every thrust.

 

”Fuck” Mickey hiccuped when the tip of Ian’s cock brushed against his prostate.

 

Ian took his head out of Mickey’s neck, pressing their lips together to make sure they both stayed quiet.

 

Mickey’s fingertips dug into Ian’s back, and he knew that was a sign that he was close.

 

”Mick” Ian breathed into his mouth, and that was it.

 

He stayed buried inside of his student as they both emptied themselves.

 

Afterwards, they got dressed as quickly as possible, hoping that they hadn’t been too loud.

 

”You wanna come to my place tonight?” Ian asked. ”Pizza?” Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah. Gotta head home to see Mands first, though” Ian nodded, buttoning up the last couple of buttons on his shirt. ”I gotta head to math. That pizza better be good, because you just stole my lunch hour”

 

Ian chuckled, pulling Mickey closer by his shirt.

 

”You saying you would rather have been in the cafeteria, chewing on a dry piece of bread than having my cock buried inside of you?”

 

”You never know, man. Maybe I like eating dry fucking bread” Ian shook his head, and captured Mickey’s lips in a last kiss.

 

”I love you”

 

”I love you”

 

With those words, Mickey exited the classroom, leaving Ian standing there, completely unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any idea how long this short fic has taken me to write? Like the whole day. Remember when I wrote 8k in a couple of hours? Yeah. I'm not feeling very sassy.


End file.
